1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction machine such as a hydraulic excavator or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a construction machine such as a hydraulic excavator or the like, it is preferable that energy saving is carried out upon traveling and performing various operations. Therefore, when real fuel efficiency does not attain target fuel efficiency, a conventional construction machine may be switched to energy saving operation (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-285890 (pp. 3-4, FIG. 1)).
In other words, the construction machine described in the above-described patent document calculates amount of the fuel consumed in fact and calculates real fuel efficiency as fuel consumption per unit time from this. Comparing this real fuel efficiency to predetermined target fuel efficiency, when the real fuel efficiency is lower than this target fuel efficiency, the operation of the construction machine is switched to the energy saving operation.
Thus, conventionally, the construction machine can perform the energy saving operation. However, according to the construction machine described in the patent document 1, the operation is switched to the energy saving operation after the fuel efficiency is lowered, namely, the operation is not switched to the energy saving operation unless the fuel efficiency is lowered. In the meantime, when the fuel efficiency is. lowered in actual use of the construction machine, the operation is automatically shifted to the energy saving operation. In the meantime, according to the construction machine, it is possible to enhance the fuel efficiency by traveling or performing the operation with a low number of revolutions of an engine and by stopping wasteful idling. In other words, enhancement of the fuel efficiency or the like can be achieved by devising the driving and operation by an operator of the construction machine. However, upon traveling and performing the operation, the operator tends to ignore necessity of enhancement of the fuel efficiency, so that it is perceived that the operator is not conscious of the operation for enhancing the fuel efficiency. In other words, the operation for enhancing the fuel efficiency is only described in an instruction booklet and an operator's manual separately, so that under the current state, the operator is not conscious of the operation and the driving for enhancing the fuel efficiency when he or she performs the operation in an operator's cabin.